


Love Between the Aisles

by Sparrowlicious



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Background Lance, Comedy, Keith is a witch, Love at First Sight, M/M, Military Veteran Shiro, Sheith Big Meme 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 02:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18791476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrowlicious/pseuds/Sparrowlicious
Summary: This was written for the Sheith Big Meme 2019.After Shiro retired from the military he took over an organic store in the small town of Arus. Little did he know that love could find him literally anywhere. Even between the aisles.





	Love Between the Aisles

**Author's Note:**

> My partner for this event was [Shirosquared](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirosquared/profile)! Please check out her work! 
> 
> I'm suuuper late with posting this. ToT Art will be added when it's there. <3

It all started with a tap on the shoulder.

Shiro turned from where he was currently sorting organic pasta into a shelf only to be met with what he could only describe later as an apparition.

The cutest young man he had ever seen stood before him. Dark hair, purple eyes and dressed as if he was on his way to a funeral. Only that his jewelry didn’t match since it was way too gothy.

“Yes?” Shiro somehow managed to say calmly.

“Do you sell green tea? It’s for my mom.”

“Ah, yes, of course. I’ll show you,” Shiro said almost too quickly. He abandoned the pasta probably way too eager but he didn’t mind.

The young man seemed irritated at that but followed Shiro anyway. It wasn’t very often that anyone had such an effect on him, so Shiro wondered what it was that drew him to this man instantly. He couldn’t say he had a very specific type. This young man though was exactly it and when Shiro pointed the tea out to him he was almost sorry to lose his company this quickly. But a costumer was a costumer and Shiro wasn’t about to lose business.

So instead of keeping the young man trapped in his shop by misdirection, Shiro opted to ask someone else later.

That someone else turned out to be Lance who sat at the cash register texting (probably some girl) and blowing gum bubbles. He looked up at Shiro’s approach but didn’t put his phone aside. Shiro wasn’t a very strict boss and he knew that Lance would put the thing away when he rang someone up so there was no tension.

“Hey Lance, who was that guy with the green tea?” Shiro asked.

Lance took a moment to draw a popped bubble back into his mouth.

“That’s just Keith. He’s a weirdo. People say he’s a witch or something. But his mom is a super rad fencing instructor. Weird how cool people sometimes have strange kids, huh?”

Shiro’s arm stump started to itch slightly under his prosthetic but he refused to give in to the temptation of scratching.

“Thanks, Lance,” he said almost absent-minded as he went back to sorting in more pasta.

When Shiro had settled down in the small town of Arus it was more or less luck that he came across a shop for sale. An organic store no less. It felt good to take it over from the old married couple who used to run it. It felt even better knowing that he had an apartment directly above it. After leaving the military it was nice to settle down in a place where people where generally friendly even if some still tended to stare at the fake part of his right arm. It also only took about half an hour to get to his therapist who he worked with about his PTSD. That was very important.

Life was good in Arus. That was until that fateful meeting with Keith.

After that, Shiro suddenly saw the guy everywhere he went. When he went for a jog in the morning, Keith was there at a corner café with a book. When Shiro took out the trash in the evening, Keith was walking down the street, eyes glued to his phone for most of the time.

That one time Shiro actually went out for dinner, Keith was there some tables away with a woman that he assumed was Keith’s mother.

So when Keith appeared in Shiro’s store some days after that first meeting, Shiro couldn’t help but watch him. He wasn’t entirely sure how stealthy he was but it couldn’t be too stealthy since Keith suddenly walked straight up to him.

“Hey, Mr. Shirogane,” he said.

Shiro pretended to rearrange some wares.

“Uh, just call me Shiro, please. Everyone does.”

“Okay, Shiro,” Keith said. “My mom really liked that green tea.” He smiled at Shiro and Shiro felt his face grow warm as he mirrored the smile.

“I know what people say about me. And yeah, it’s true, I’m a witch but I don’t hurt anyone. It’s just to kill time.”

Keith’s expression had turned sour and it made Shiro’s heart ache.

“Uh. Would you go out with me?” Shiro all but blurted out.

Keith stared at him for a moment.

“What …. Wait. Sure. Yes, I’d like that,” Keith said, a mix of confusion and excitement on his face.

In the background they could hear one of Lance’s gum bubbles burst with a pop and a whispered “fucking finally”.

 


End file.
